A human centric computing (HCC) system has been advocated in which applications corresponding to the statuses of users, for example, the locations of users, are “pushed” for execution at appropriate timing to mobile communication terminal apparatuses, such as smartphones.
With such an HCC system, for example, when the user enters a meeting room, data and an application having a function used in a meeting are pushed to his or her communication terminal apparatus, or when the user enters a classroom, data and an application used in the class are pushed. When the user leaves the meeting room or the classroom, the corresponding application is deleted from the communication terminal apparatus.
In such a manner, when the status of the user enters a status in which he or she uses an application, the application is delivered to the communication terminal apparatus, and when the status of the user enters a status in which he or she does not use the application, the application is deleted. Thus, it is possible to reduce the user's burden of selecting and downloading the application according to his or her status.
For example, when the user exits a company building, deleting in-house applications and in-house data that are allowed to be used only in the company makes it possible to significantly reduce the possibility that internal-use-only information is leaked to outside parties. Examples of related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-258086 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-303151.
In the HCC system in the related art, however, applications are pushed and deleted, upon detection of a change in the status. Thus, for example, since the application in use is suddenly quit and deleted when the user leaves a meeting room or the like, work is interrupted. In addition, when materials for a meeting are delivered upon entry to the meeting room, there are cases in which it is difficult for the user to have sufficient time to examine the materials before the meeting even if he or she wishes to. That is, there is a problem in that it is difficult to appropriately execute functions of an application in accordance with the status of a communication terminal apparatus.